Uzumaki in the Equestria
by Earth Beast
Summary: Inspired by Fox in Equestria, writte by original writer; Raja-Ualt and adopter; Fan of Fanfics and with their permission toalso adopt it as long as I don't copy them, which I won't. Naruto pray to Kima for some friends, family or better life. The Kami answar Naruto's pray in a different way.


Uzumaki in the Equestria

Chapter 1

A six years old boy with bright yellow hair named Naruto Uzumaki, was in his room of the his apartment all alone, after coming home from the Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy, no friends and no family. You see, Naruto is the living container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto sat on his really old bed, look outside through his window. Naruto walk over to his windowsill, kneel down, looking up into the sky and starting to pray to the Kami AKA, God.

"Hi Kami, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I might be wasting your time, but can you gain me a friend, family or maybe even better life. Those all I ask for. If it's with your power, that is all I'm asking for. Amen." Naruto said.

With his prayer done, Naruto went off, no doubt going to get Ramen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Naruto, Kami heard Naruto's prayer as well as seeing everything Naruto been through. He's not very happy.

"Don't you worry, little one, I'll fine you a better life as well as having friends and family. I just see something to someone and hopefully, will help you." Kami said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Spike, where did I put my quill?" The purple Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, asked.

"You got me." A young purple dragon named Spike, said.

Suddenly, without warning, Spike belched and with the fire/smoke appears a book.

"Wow! That"s new. where did this come from?" Spike asked.

"Obviously, Princess Celestia sended this to me to learn. She alone can send anything through you." Twilight said.

"I guess." Spike said with a bit of doubt.

Twilight pick up the new book with her magic, open the book and notices a turn the pages to the marked page and read it.

"Universal Travel Spell? oooohhhh." Twilight said.

After reading, Twilight decide to try it out. Closing her eyes, Twilight focus her magic to make the spell. Suddenly, the magic expose and make a big beam of light.

"Oh, this is bad. This so very, very bad!" Twilight said in worry.

"Twilight, make it stop!" Spike said in fear.

"I'm trying, but it not respond!" Twilight said after trying to stop the out of control magic.

All ponies from Ponyville, turn and saw a big beam of light and magic enupted from library and up to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a good Ramen, 20th Ramen to be it, Naruto is making his way home. Walking through the villagers, Naruto ignore the glares and jeers from the adults and kids. Suddenly, without waning, before Naruto get close to his house, a beam of light appear in a flash, with Naruto in the centre. the adults screaming, thinking the Nine-Tailed Fox is escaping. Just as the beam of light appeared, it disappear in flash... along with NARUTO!

Naruto is now flying through the many-colour tunnel.

'What's happening?' Naruto thought.

Just ahead of naruto is a small green dot. the closer Naruto gets, the bigger the dot gets. Naruto close his eyes, prepare for the big crash, which it came, hard!

XXXXXXXXXX

"What in Equestria was that?" A orange cowgi-I mean Cow-Earth Pony named Applejack asked after she heard a thump sound nearby.

Applejack, her little light yellow sister, Apple Bloom and her big red brother, Big Mac went to see what it was. When they got to where the sound is coming from, they find a strange creature.

"I never see this creature before. Have you?" Applejack asked.

"Nope." Big Mac said.

"Hey! Maybe Fluttershy might know." Apple Bloom said.

"Right. Apple Bloom, you go and get Fluttershy. She should stillbe with Rarity."Applejack said.

Apple Bloom nodded and went off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rarity; the white Unicorn and Fluttershy; the yellow Pegasus just left spa for their get-together when somepony calling Fluttershy. Two mares turn and see Apple Bloom running to them. Apple Bloom look at the pony she was looking for.

"Fluttershy, me and my family as found a some kind of creature we neversee before. I think it's hurt." Apple Bloom said.

Fluttershy gasped. If what Apple Bloom said is true, then the creature will need her help and fast.

"Apple Bloom, take me to it." Fluttershy said/ordered.

Apple Bloom nodded and rush back to her farm with Fluttershy right behind her with surprise speed. Rarity follow as well.

(A while later)

little filly and two mares meet up with Applejack and Big Mac whoes'still with the creature. the creature which Fluttershy never see before, is still out cold. Of course, Rarity is focus on something which spells death to her...

"Is this suppose to be clothes?! Who's the idiot that made his or her pet to wear that awful thing?" Rarity asked after she lookat the clothes the creature is wearing.

Fluttershy check all the injuries, she somehow knew that the creature is a child, before turn to Rarity.

"I believe it's a he. Also I don't he's a pet. There's no prove of it. We need to et him to my house." Fluttershy said.

"Right. Big Mac, you'll go and tell Granny Smith that I'll be out for the while. Apple Bloom, you go and get my cart." Applejack said.

Big and small ponies nodded and went off.

"I have to admit, I never anything for the likes of him." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I know somepony who might. Twilight Sparkle." Applejack said.

Fluttershy and Rarity nodded. Fluttershy look at the injuries which slowly healing.

"That's odd." Fluttershy whispered.

Rarity makes her own research, measuring that is. When the creature wakes up, she'll lock him in the room with her and won't open the door till she get's what she needs, measuring that is...oh, I already said that. Apple Bloom return with Applejack's cart. Carefully, Fluttershy and Rarity places the child on the cart which Applejack slip on her hitch and with Apple Bloom, Fluttershy and Rarity on board, AppleJack rush on, pulling the cart to Fluttershy's house.

(While later)

Placing the child on her bed, Fluttershy went down stairs to meet up her friends.

"I don't think he will be waking up for the while. Rarity, could you and Apple Bloom go get Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why, of course Darling." Rarity said before she and her friend's sister set off.

A while later, Rarity and Apple Bloom find Twilight with Spike her other friends; the pink Earth Pony named Pinkie Pie and blue Pegasus named Rianbow Dash along with Apple Bloom's friends; a dark orange Pegasus named Scootalooand white Unicorn named Sweetie Belle.

"Why did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The book was send by Princess was I suppose to knowhow dangers it is?" Twilight asked.

"What happen?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We saw a beam of light shoot out of Twilight's library." Sweetie said.

"Well, where is that book?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. It disappear after I use the spell." Twilight said.

"Well, Darling, we need you to Fluttershy's place. We found a creature we have never seem before. We thought you might have seem it- I mean him from your book." Rarity said.

"Well, one way to find out. Spike, stay at the library." Twilight said.

"OK. Fine." Spike said in annoying ton.

With that, the ponies rush to Fluttershy house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"HE'S GONE?! What do you mean his gone?!" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Thrid Hokage, asked.

"It's just as I said. Naruto disappear through unknown energy." An ANBU said.

Hiruzen sat on his desk, in deep thought.

"Get me Jiraiya at once!" Hiruzen ordered.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." An ANBU said before he disappear in smoke.

"Naruto, where ever you are, please be safe." Hiruzen said.

(That it, for now. Hope you like it. How will Naruto handle being in the new world full of Ponies. Will he get back to his world or will he stay in Equestria? 'If you asking me, I say he's stays in his new home'. Just and see. Don't worry, I ask Raja-Ualt and Fan of Fanfics for their permission to also adopt their 'Fox in Equestria' story as long as I don't copy them which I won't. see you soon.) 


End file.
